It's all about Christmas
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Christmasy chapters from now to the end of the month. You want a specific pairing, request it, I'll be happy to do it, no limits, it can be boy/girl, boy/boy or girl/girl. But it has to be Christmas-related. First pairing is Daniel Bryan/OC


_Me: Since Christmas is coming up—I decided to do like a Christmas-one shot featuring any pairing that comes to my mind—and yes, I do take request, just request one via review or via PM—and if your thinking, I can do slash if you so choose :P Anyways, this is featuring (to me) one of the cutest pairings which has one of my many OC's Haylie :), read and enjoy :D_

**.x.**

It was a nice, snowy December morning as Haylie Trudel opened her eyes and saw the snow lightly falling from the sky onto the already snowy ground. "Christmas is tomorrow, can't wait," Haylie said to herself as she got out of her bed. Haylie was a _huge _Christmas fan, but she wasn't obsessed over the holiday, she usually decorated her house for the holiday December 3rd, and when it was on, she started watching Christmas-themed shows and Christmas movies.

When she exited her bedroom, she was in her PJs which was a white cami and white short shorts. She walked down to the kitchen where she made herself a large mug of hot chocolate. When that was done, she brought that hot chocolate to the living room where in the one corner beside her in the wall TV was a huge Christmas tree already filled with decorations and gifts on the bottom of it—for other people for a reminder to her to _actually _bring those gifts to those specific people.

Haylie was in her own little world, watching the TV, which was on some random childrens show, when a reminder popped into her mind, "Fuck, gotta go to 'rents Christmas bash tonight, totally forgot about that," Haylie said, referring to the annual Christmas party that her parents held every year for the family and friends….and the occasion co-worker of Haylie and Josh's who decided that they wouldn't shut up unless they would come, and by the looks of it this year, it would probably the case again, and she was right from yesterday because Josh told her that someone from work was coming, but he wouldn't tell Haylie who it was.

She put the mug on the coffee table in front of her when she heard her cell phone vibrate on the small table beside the couch, so she grab the phone and saw that someone was calling her. "Hey, talk to me,"

"_Hey sweetie, it's your mom," _Mary said.

"Hi Mommy!" Haylie said, sounding like she was a two year old. "Listen, what times the party again?" She asked.

"_Around seven-seven thirty,_" Mary said.

"Thank you, and has Josh tell you which guy from the WWE he's bringing over?" Haylie asked.

"_Yes, and no I'm not going to tell you," _Mary said.

"Aww man," Haylie whined. "Whyyyyyyyyyy?"

"_Because it's supposed to be a surprise sweetie," _Mary said.

**.x.**

When it came around six thirty, Haylie was in her bedroom once again, deciding on an outfit for the party, and she decided on a green sparkly tube top, red skinny jeans and red and black Converse low top sneakers. She put her hair in a pony tail with a green and red hair elastic. Hey, she was going to a Christmas party, why don't she dress up for the occasion.

She walked downstairs, grabbed her car keys, her purse and her Bench jacket and stepped out into the freezing cold. "Why is December have to be so fucking cold?" Haylie asked herself as she entered the car, fired the engine and instantly turned up the heat before going over to her parent's house.

When she got there, she instantly saw a lot of cars. "Huh, must be special this year, a lot of people are here," Haylie said as she parked the car from across the street, killed the engine, exited the car and walked up to the house freezing cold then entered the home to find it empty. "The fuck?" Haylie asked herself as she took off her jacket and placed it on a hook and walked around the house until she made it to the door that separates her from the backyard, then she slid open the door, stepped outside, then instantly hugged herself for warmth. "fml," Haylie muttered, then she felt someone from behind put a thicker sweater around her, "You freezing?" The person asked.

Haylie turned around and saw that it was her on screen/off screen boyfriend Bryan and she instantly hugged him, and he hugged her back, "so it was you that my brother wouldn't tell me that was coming," Haylie commented with a smile on her face.

"Yeah—I would've liked him to tell you as soon as he heard, but, I wanted it to be a surprise, so, surprise," He said with a llittle bit of a laugh. He let go of the hug that he had on his girlfriend before saying, "Be right back, gotta get something,"

"Alright, I'll make a snow angel," Haylie said as she plopped on the ground and proceeded to make one.

"Alright you do that," Bryan said before walking back into the house.

_**Few moments later**_

Haylie was having fun before hearing the door open and close again then sat up in the snow and then she gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Haylie, my life has never and could never be the same after I met you. You've made me more joyful, more stable, and more inspired. I can't picture the rest of my life without you by my side. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Bryan asked as he dropped to one knee, opened the engagement ring box to reveal a asscher cut diamond engagement ring.

Haylie was speechless as her hand was still covering her mouth and her eyes instantly became teary eyed. She then uncovered her mouth and responded, "Yes," Then got up off of the snow, walked over to Bryan, got on both of her knees in front of him and kissed his lips lightly.


End file.
